Cream Pie Mishap
by yaoi-is-wowie21
Summary: In which Demyx attempts to make a pie, and Zexion gets caught in the middle of it. [Lexaeus x Zexion][oneshot]


**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts is, most obviously, owned by big name companies and not by a girl sitting at a laptop on her bedroom floor.

**Title:** Cream Pie Mishap  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairings/Characters:** Lexaeus/Zexion, Demyx  
**Warnings:** Smexyness? No, not really.  
**Summary:** In which Demyx attempts to make a pie, and Zexion gets caught in the middle of it.  
**A/N:** For my darling Crim. Written at midnight, while my body was telling me to go to sleep but my brain was telling me to write. Not a good combo. Just something thrown together for our little fic trade.

**_Cream Pie Mishap_**

Zexion knew the day was going to go horribly, horribly wrong from the second he agreed to assist Demyx in the kitchen. Demyx plus any sort of kitchen appliance was generally a bad combination, and Zexion had thought it'd be a wise decision to see that the blonde had some sort of supervision.

Unfortunately, he did not realize it would involve such a disaster as had just happened. Zexion recalled the incident later, playing through it in slow-motion in an attempt to figure out what had happened. All he was sure of, however, were those last few seconds in which Demyx had let out a sharp yell, and the pan had flown ominously through the air and. . .

Successfully landed atop of Zexion. In mere seconds, Zexion was covered in a thick layer of whipped cream and pie crust.

"Oh my gosh, Zexion, I am really sorry!" Demyx apologized while inwardly mourning the loss of his cream pie.

Gingerly, Zexion wiped the pie filling from his eyes, not saying a word. There's not much one can say when someone dumps a pie on you.

"Do you need some help?" Demyx offered.

"No, thank you," Zexion muttered. His hair. This would take forever to get out. "I'm just going to….go clean up."

Demyx nodded, face still as red as the 'Kiss the Cook' apron he had taken from Axel.

"You just….take care of this." Zexion gestured at the mess scattered around the kitchen. Mumbling another apology, Demyx hastened to make amends for his mishap, as Zexion conjured up a portal to his room — the last thing he wanted to do was walk around the castle covered in any sort of food. Who knew what the others would do.

He was pleasantly surprised to find Lexaeus in his room when he entered it. The Silent Hero had been standing at the bookshelf, apparently browsing through the volumes. He turned around at Zexion's arrival, and immediately raised an eyebrow.

"What happened?"

"Demyx wanted to make a pie. A chocolate cream pie," Zexion answered, hair dripping specks of white onto the carpet. "A big, chocolate cream pie."

"With whipped cream," Lexaeus noted, eyeing the floor.

"Precisely. I'll be with you once I've cleaned up, if you don't mind," Zexion informed the older man, slipping his Organization jacket off and dropping it on the ground; he'd clean that along with the carpet later. "What were you doing here, anyway?" It was rare, for Lexaeus to show up in Zexion's room unannounced. It was more likely you'd find Zexion in Lexaeus's room instead.

"Nothing of importance," Lexaeus replied almost indifferently. "Just looking for another book to read."

"Oh, so you finished the last book I gave you?"

Lexaeus gave him the look he usually reserved for when Demyx asked a dumb question. Feeling oddly affronted, Zexion tugged off the light black tank top that he wore under his coat, tossing that aside as he turned away from his friend.

"Of course, or else you wouldn't be getting another one," Zexion answered himself, making a face at the stickiness of his hands now. "Of course you didn't stop by just to see me, or — " He stopped talking as he felt lips press against the back of his neck, a tongue roughly licking a glob of cream still coating Zexion's ear. Zexion smiled despite himself, leaning back against Lexaeus's comforting chest.

"You're going to get messy if you don't be careful," he told the redhead, running his tongue over his lips. They tasted vaguely of sugar.

"Then I'll have to make sure you get cleaned up first," Lexaeus responded mischievously, taking the Cloaked Schemer in his arms and guiding him towards the bathroom shower.

_Perhaps_, Zexion mused, as he pressed a kiss to Lexaeus's cheek, _perhaps Demyx isn't such a bad cook after all._

**end.**


End file.
